


I've Got The Past

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Baseball Player Derek, Break Up, Explicit Language, F/F, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pregnancy, Prom, Regret, Tattoos, Tutor! Stiles, time lapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles runs into Derek at the grocery store seven years after a horrible night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is based on "I got the boy" by Jana Kramer which is the shit!!!  
> It's hella sad and I want it to be and I apologize in advance. Also it's hella long for no reason at all. Comment/kudos but don't be rude!!!!  
> Xx  
> T

Stiles stops breathing. At least it feels like he does. He swears that his chest freezes on an inhale, lungs half empty when he sees Derek Hale standing at the other end of the grocery store aisle. He's standing next to a gorgeous red head, who Stiles only recognizes from the picture he'd seen in Beacon Hills paper before his dad snatched it away.

She had the same shoulder length red hair that fell in soft curls, the same green wide eyes and soft small lips. She wore a blue sweater that stretched over her- Stiles turns away, covering his mouth with his fist. Fuck. 

Tears should not flood his eyes, and his pinches his nose to hold them in. He will not cry. He will not cry. He takes a shaky breath, and turns back to push his cart the hell out of there, lasagna be damned, when he accidentally elbows someone,  
"Oh I'm sorry." He says without turning around.  
"Stiles?"  
Stiles tenses, and slowly turns around, uneasy smile on his face,  
"Derek?" 

*** 

If you had told Stiles Stilinski that he would be anywhere near Derek Hale, at any point in his life, he would have called you a liar. Yet here he was, sitting at the library at the same table as Derek freaking Hale.  
Stiles had been in advanced classes since elementary school so that meant as a junior he was in calculus with all the seniors. He had the highest grades in his class and it wasn't long into the first semester when Ms. Lindt asked him to stay after class.  
"Stiles, as you know you're doing quite amazing in this class. You have so much potential and I was hoping you would use that to help others."  
"Well sure, who would I be helping?"  
"Oh great!" She clapped her hands together, "I would like you to tutor Derek Hale." 

So here he was, sitting in the public library at eight am with Derek Hale. Derek Hale who couldn't decide if he was the resident bad boy or resident baseball star. He was captain of the baseball team but always wore a leather jacket and zoomed in and out of the parking lot in his black Camaro. 

Everyone knew the Hales were rich, Laura Hale, Derek's older sister had graduated the year before and she always flounced around in high end labels and arrived late in her cherry red mustang with Starbucks every day. Their younger sister, Cora was a year younger than Stiles and she drove a brand new jeep that Stiles was extremely jealous of. 

Apparently Derek was extremely busy and had told Stiles he could only meet from eight to ten on Saturday mornings. The last thing Stiles wanted to do was get out of bed at that god awful hour on a Saturday but he had already promised Ms. Lindt and she had agreed to write him a letter of recommendation if he did it.

So he has showed up to the library at eight o'clock with his thermos full of coffee and he had been waiting for Derek for almost fifteen minutes. Stiles flipped through a few games on his phone, hoping that he wasn't about to get stood up. 

Derek bustles in at 8:20, face red, carrying two Starbucks cups,  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I overslept but I absolutely needed coffee." He thrusts the coffee into Stiles' hand and sits down. Stiles doesn't think he's heard him talk that much before. At least not around him.  
"Um, it's fine." Stiles takes a sip of his coffee, he'd finished his own from home awhile ago. "You ready to do math?"  
Derek just glares over his coffee cup. 

Turns out Derek doesn't really know anything. Like anything. The dude can barely divide without a calculator. Stiles tries not to smile at the way Derek bares his teeth when he gets frustrated or the light blush that spreads over his cheeks when he gets a problem wrong. Derek is like the most attractive person in the history of ever. And Stiles gets to talk to him every Saturday. 

Their Saturday's become routine. Derek always arrives about ten minutes late, with a coffee and pasty for each of them. Stiles learns that Derek drinks Carmel macchiatos with extra caramel drizzle and whipped cream, and he loves cherry pastries. He works really hard at math, and insists on redoing it until he gets it right. Stiles will give him props, calc is super hard, and he does try. Even if it means they only get through three problems, he hopes Derek is improving. 

About three weeks after they first start meeting, they have a test. Stiles shows up to the library eager to see how Derek has done. The previous Saturday Derek had cleared his schedule and they'd spent four hours going over practice problems. Derek had seemed pretty confident when he had left, and Stiles hoped he did well. Stiles had only gotten one problem wrong on the test, and he knew he couldn't expect the same from Derek but he was hoping for anything better than Derek's D.

Derek came in looking a bit irritated and he set Stiles' coffee in front of him,  
"So how did you do?" Stiles asks eagerly.  
Derek answers with a wry twist of his lips and passes his test to Stiles face down.  
Stiles flips it over and his jaw drops, Derek got a C+! Before he knows what he's doing he's out of his seat and hugging Derek.  
"Good job dude! This is awesome! We can have you up to an A in no time!" He says loudly, arms wrapped around Derek's neck. 

Finally he pulls away after Derek hugs him back quickly, patting his back. Derek has a small smile on his face,  
"Thank you for all your help. I know I'm not- I know I'm not very smart-"  
"Derek what the hell? Yes you are. It's okay that not everything comes naturally to you. You work your ass off."  
Derek's cheeks flush and he ducks his head, avoiding eye contact with Stiles,  
"Can we, can we go over the problems I got wrong?"  
Stiles takes a drink of his coffee,  
"Of course."

Every Saturday Derek meets Stiles. No matter if Stiles hears there was a big party on Friday night, or baseball practice ran late, Derek shows up. He's gotten better at making small talk with Stiles too, and Stiles almost falls off the bench in the cafeteria when Derek actually waves at him. 

Pretty soon it's October, the week before Halloween when Derek walks in. He's switched to pumpkin cream cheese muffins and salted caramel lattes and he gives Stiles his coffee and a bag. They have a test in two weeks so Stiles is going to try to cram a lot into this session,  
"What are you doing next weekend?" Derek asks.  
"On Halloween? Probably just giving out candy and watching movies. Why?" 

"Um, my sister is having a party if, you want to come?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay cool, give me your phone number and I'll send you the address." 

Stiles was so excited but also nervous as fuck. Like what if Derek had meant this as a joke? What if he'd told Stiles it was a costume party but he ended up looking like Reese Witherspoon in Legally Blonde? He tried not to think about it and let anxiety get the best of him, seeing as he was already in his jeep, dressed as Superman. 

He pulled up to the address Derek had given him, it was a townhouse at the edge of town and there were a ton of cars parked outside. He parks and heads up to the door, ringing the doorbell a few times. He's surprised anyone even heard it with how loud the music is, but suddenly the door swings open. 

Laura Hale is standing there, looking more gorgeous than ever, and Stiles literally wishes he had just a smidge of the Hale's DNA. Her fire red hair is curled and she's covered in glitter more than actual clothes. Her boobs are almost all the way out of a teal bra and she's wearing the bottom of a mermaid tail that starts right below her hips.  
"Hey cutie." She says smiling, "Whats your name?"  
"I'm Stiles, um,"  
"Oh! You're Derek's friend! You're adorable! Come on in honey." She grabs Stiles arm and pulls him in the house. 

Laura introduces him to a few people he immediately forgets the names of and she hands him a drink, and helps him find Derek. Derek is leaning against the wall, looking grumpy as ever, dressed in seemingly normal clothes. Even though everyone else is dressed up, Stiles immediately feels like an idiot.  
"Hey baby bro, I found your boy toy."  
"Laura." Derek growls.  
"Oh hush, you know you've been waiting for him all night."  
Derek blushes and grabs Stiles arm,  
"Ignore her."  
"So Derek, what are you supposed to be?"  
Derek bares his teeth, complete with vampire fangs,  
"I want to suck your blood."  
Laura laughs,  
"I'm sure that's all you want to suck."  
"Laura!"  
Stiles laughs and blushes, sipping his drink,  
"Please ignore her."  
"Derek hush, I'm trying to get him to hop all on that."  
"Trust me, it's not that hard to convince me." Stiles mutters.  
Derek states at him and Stiles blushes,  
"I mean."  
"For the love of god just kiss already!"  
Stiles looks up at Derek, trying not to be hopeful, when Derek presses him against the wall and tilts his head up, connecting their mouths. 

***  
Time has done him well. His eyes are still the same, bright and beautiful. They're hidden behind glasses, and he has gorgeous crows feet. His beard is now slightly salt and peppered and he has smile lines. Stiles hopes he smiles often.  
"Stiles Stilinski. It's been a long time." Derek says.  
"It has."  
"This is my wife Averi."  
Stiles holds it a hand, and she shakes it delicately,  
"Nice to meet you Stiles."  
"Nice to meet you as well Averi. Congratulations on your marriage and your pregnancy." 

"Oh thank you! How do you and Derek know each other?" Her voice is airy and soft, Stiles hates it.  
"I tutored him in high school. He wasn't very good at math." Stiles says with a laugh.  
"That's funny considering he's an accountant now."  
Stiles looks at Derek,  
"What happened to history?"  
Before Derek can open his mouth, Averi does,  
"History? Derek hates writing."  
Stiles raises an eyebrow at Derek,  
"Yeah. That was a long time ago."  
Stiles makes eye contact with him,  
"Yeah, it really was." 

***  
It probably shouldn't been as surprising to Stiles as it was that Derek was a cuddler after sex. Stiles had been ready to ease out of the bed right after, terrified Derek would think he made a mistake, but Derek pulled him back into bed and they kissed lazily until Stiles finally fell asleep against Derek's chest. 

From there on they were inseparable. Derek met his dad and surprisingly his dad loved him. Derek came over every morning and drove Stiles to school. Derek and Stiles hung or almost every day of the week, Stiles would watch his practice, or do homework while Derek did his chores. 

Derek didn't seem to care that his popularity seemed to decrease when he sat with Stiles and Scott and Allison at lunch instead of the baseball team and he didn't care. Stiles loved it. Derek was an amazing boyfriend. He dealt with Stiles' ADHD, and his issues with his dad. He held Stiles on the anniversary of his mother's death, and didn't make him talk about it at all. 

He spoiled Stiles with random gifts and even cooked for him. Stiles didn't feel like he was bringing much to the relationship but annoyance and jokes but Derek insisted he really liked him. Stiles really liked him too. Like a lot. 

***  
"So Stiles what do you do?" Averi asks leaning heavily on her cart.  
"I am currently getting my PHD in religious studies and I teach a couple classes at BH Community College."  
"Oh that's amazing! Isn't that just great Der?"  
The nickname cuts a whole in Stiles' heart.  
"Yeah, that's awesome. I heard you went to Columbia."  
Stiles smiles bitterly,  
"I didn't make it that far actually," 

"Oh why not?" Averi asks, green eyes wide. Stiles knows she's not being nosy, or rude but he just hates her.  
"My dad died, I stayed, end of story."  
Derek's eyes widen,  
"What? The Sheriff died?"  
Stiles looks up at him,  
"You didn't hear?"  
"We've been in England for awhile for Averi's job. Oh my god I'm so sorry. I can't believe," Derek presses a hand to his mouth, "How?"  
"Shot." 

Derek looks like he's gonna cry,  
"It's okay." Stiles says patting his arm.  
"I'm so sorry Stiles, I didn't mean to-"  
"You didn't know." Stiles says, comforting her as well. She still looks a bit pale and sorry for asking. They fall into an awkward silence, and Stiles realizes his hand is still on Derek's arm. 

His sleeves are pushed up, and Stiles unconsciously looks to his outer left wrist where- where a beautiful wolf sits howling at the moon. A beautiful wolf covers where the old worn stick and poke tattoo tattoo should be of Stiles' initials next to a small arrow. Stiles feels tears rush to his eyes and they flick back up to Derek as he tugs at his sleeves, making sure his own homemade tattoo is covered. 

***  
Derek asks Stiles to prom when they're in the middle lunch, and Stiles chokes on his turkey sandwich.  
"You want to go to prom? With me?"  
"Aren't you my boyfriend?"  
"Well-"  
"What do you mean well? Do I not tell you enough? Do you need more Derek loving? More nicknames? Should I call you schnokums?"  
"Yes Der Bear, I'd like that every much." 

Stiles' dad takes him prom shopping and they pick out a gray tux with a teal tie.  
"Hey Stiles?"  
"Yes dad?"  
"I know that Derek is a good boy but I just want to make sure that you're still focusing on school."  
"Of course I am dad."  
"And your college applications are done?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. And I also," John rubs his face and reaches behind him to grab a plastic bag out of the backseat, tossing it into Stiles' lap, "I need you to be safe. Honestly, there are so many things-"  
Stiles looks in the bag only to see a large box of condoms and several bottles of lube.  
"Oh god, Dad!"  
"Stiles, sex is important and serious-"  
"Enough! Enough! I get it."  
They're quiet the rest of the way home. 

"Are you excited?" Stiles asks Derek, from where he's straightening his tie. Derek is next to him, both of them staring in the mirror and making final touches. Derek wore a black tux with a tie that matched Stiles'.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to dance to Drake and Justin Bieber and drink spiked punch?"  
Stiles smiles,  
"Exactly!"  
"Come here." Derek says grabbing onto Stiles' shoulders.

"What?"  
Derek leans down to kiss him softly, grabbing something out of his back pocket,  
"Here."  
It's a beautiful corsage with yellow and pink roses, his mom's favorite,  
"Oh my god." He says softly.  
Derek takes his wrist and gently puts on the corsage, kissing the palm of Stiles' hand. 

When he looks up, Stiles has tears in his eyes and Derek grabs him, kissing his forehead,  
"Baby don't cry. Don't cry."  
Stiles tries to laugh off the tears but he ends up choking out a cough and he buries his face into Derek's chest.  
"Derek?"  
"Yeah babe?"  
"I love you." Stiles whispers.  
Derek pulls away slightly and Stiles pulls back, cheeks slightly wet,  
"I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
"Don't apologize." Derek kisses his forehead, "Don't apologize." 

***  
"Nice tattoo." Stiles says, staring at it.  
"Thank you." Derek says just as tense.  
"Derek has a lot of tattoos. We found an amazing artist in London when we were there. He even convinced me to get one." Averi says with a laugh. "Do you have any tattoos Stiles?"  
Stiles blinks, still staring at Derek,  
"Nope. Never saw the need." 

"That's too bad. I've gotta wait until this nugget is done cooking." She laughs, one hand cupping her stomach, wedding ring glinting in the light.  
"What are you having?" Stiles asks, turning to her.  
"A girl! Isn't that so exciting?"  
"Yeah. Any names picked out?" Stiles asks. He's too nice, that's his problem.  
"Yes. I decided Der can name this one, but only cause I love it. Annabelle Rae!"  
Stiles isn't strong enough for this, he tries to smile, avoiding Derek's face,  
"That sounds so pretty." 

***  
Derek had rented them a hotel room, and even though they'd had sex before, it still felt special. They'd ordered room service and cuddled on the bed, eating and talking about the future.  
"We're gonna be together forever right?" Stiles asks, leaning back against Derek's chest.  
"Forever." Derek kisses the back of his neck.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He kisses Stiles again.  
"We're gonna get married, and have kids, and get matching tattoos," Stiles mumbles into Derek's shoulder. 

"Anything you want." Derek mutters, turning Stiles around in his lap so he can kiss him on the mouth.  
"Tell me about our life." Stiles whispers, threading his fingers around Derek's neck.  
"Okay, well I'm gonna graduate and wait for you to graduate so we can go to Columbia together. Then we can get married when we're like early twenties and have our honeymoon over one of our spring breaks. And then once we graduate, I'll be teaching and you'll be doing your fancy engineer thing and then l build us a house. With a porch you want, and a gaming room and a huge kitchen so I can cook, and I'll teach you. Our kids aren't gonna be able to survive off of toast and hot pockets."

Stiles laughs, lips brushing Derek's jawline,  
"Can we name one Claudia?" Stiles asks quietly.  
Derek's arms tighten around him, "Sure baby. Sure."  
"What are some names you like?"  
Derek sighs,  
"Um, I like Lucas, or Annabelle."  
"Okay, so three kids."  
Derek smiles, kissing Stiles softly,  
"Sounds perfect."

***  
"Are you married or anything Stiles?"  
"Nope. Tragically single."  
"Not for long I'm sure."  
"Thank you. You're too kind."  
"Derek we can set him up with someone-"  
"That's not necessary." Stiles said at the same time Derek said,  
"We've gotta go honey."  
"Oh damn. Okay, well we've gotta finish shopping. It was good to meet you Stiles." She says a wide smile on her face, and then she actually pulls him into a hug. Stiles tries not to cringe as her pregnant belly presses against him. 

***  
"I wanna try something." Derek whispers against Stiles' lips.  
"What?" He asks.  
"Fuck me." Derek whispers to him.  
Stiles' eyes widen,  
"You want me-"  
"Please." Derek says quietly.  
Stiles nods, arching up on his knees and bending down to kiss Derek. 

Their tongues slip together and Stiles pulls Derek's shirt over his head, slipping his hands up and down his chest, flicking his nipples. He removes his own shirt and presses Derek into the mattress, slotting over his hips. He starts a slow grind and pretty soon Derek's panting softly,  
"Come on. Please."  
"Okay. Okay." Stiles quickly unbuttons his pants and kicks them and his boxers off, doing the same to Derek. "I want to do it like this. I want to see your face." Stiles says quietly. He's afraid if he talks too loud it'll break the moment. 

He grabs the lube and smears it across a couple fingers, kissing Derek softly and rubbing a finger around his hole.  
"You've done this before, right?"  
"Yeah. I've been thinking about you. Wanting you to do this to me. Spread me open."  
Stiles slips a finger in and rubs gently, then slips a second one in, spreading them slightly to stretch him out. 

"That feels good," Derek says breathily, "Fuck, I can't wait to feel you inside me."  
Stiles is already hard and leaking against his thigh and Derek is hard and red against his stomach.  
"You ready babe?"  
"Yeah, fuck. Kiss me. Please."  
Stiles slips on a condom, hands shaking and he leans over Derek, balancing his weight on one elbow, leaning his forehead against Derek's, breathing against him as he slides in slowly. 

"You okay? Okay?" Stiles chokes out.  
"Yeah, fuck."  
"You're so fucking tight. Feel so fucking good." Stiles grunts against his mouth.  
"Come on, you can go in more. Come on." Derek scratches his back and Stiles thrusts in all the way. "You feel so good Stiles. Fuck me so good. I love you so much."  
"I love you too Der. I love you." 

***  
Averi finally lets him get out of the hug and she pats him on the back one last time,  
"Der, give him a hug so we can go."  
Derek looks extremely uncomfortable but Averi is standing there, so he reaches over and hugs him, patting his back. He smells like the same aftershave, and broken promises. 

Stiles has tears in his eyes again, and when he pulls away, Derek looks extremely uncomfortable, and his frown softens a bit when he sees the tears in Stiles' eyes.  
"It was good to see you."  
"Yeah," Stiles says, "Real good." Derek wraps an arm around Averi and they make their way down the aisle. Stiles leans against the stewed tomatoes and tries to breathe. 

***  
Stiles was an idiot for thinking it would last. An honest to god idiot. But they'd had sex, and talked about marriage and kids, hell, they'd tattooed each other with knitting needles and cheap ink off amazon. They each had a small arrow and each other's initials. A scwiggly DH and GS forever. They'd hurt and bled like a bitch, but they were worth it, now they were tied to each other forever.  
Unfortunately like all good things, it didn't last. 

"What the fuck Derek?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why do you have a roommate for Columbia?"  
"Because I'm going there."  
"With me, next year. Right?"  
"No? I start in August,"  
"Wait, August 2015? Like in two months?"  
"Yes."  
"What the fuck? I thought you were waiting for me, I thought we were gonna be together."  
"Well- things change."  
"Things change? What the fuck? What are we gonna do?"  
Derek sighs,  
"We can talk, figure something out."  
"What is there to figure out?" Stiles asks through tears, "I'm staying and you're going."  
"Is that how you want it to be?"  
"What other way is there Derek? You're not gonna wait for, fucking me, when you're in college and have the world at your fingertips. You're going to forget all about me."  
"I'm not-"  
"I was stupid to think you ever loved me!"  
Derek grabs his arms,  
"Don't say that. I did love you. I do love you. But I don't know if I love you in a high school way or a the rest of my life way. And I need this time to figure it out."  
"And I'm just supposed to wait for you?"  
Derek doesn't say anything, just wraps his arm around Stiles, tears gathering in his eyes.  
"Say it. Just one more time." Stiles mumbles, fisting his hands in Derek's shirt.  
"I love you Stiles." 

***  
Derek rounds the corner, pushing the cart with Averi toddling alongside him,  
"What a sweet kid. We should have invited him to dinner."  
"I'm not sure that was a good idea. He'll be fine."  
"Still, I feel bad."  
"Don't feel bad Averi, he's fine."  
"Okay honey."  
Derek sighs, fingers tightening on the cart.  
"Are you okay? You look a bit pale."  
"I'm just gonna run to the bathroom. I'll meet you by the meat okay?"  
"Sure thing." Averi says, already heading down the next aisle. 

Derek walks to the bathroom quickly, immediately throwing open the door and heading to the sink. He takes off his glasses and tucks them into the front pocket of his shirt, splashing water on his face. It's only when his face is already soaking wet that he lets the tears fall.


End file.
